Sister vs Kat
by winkywoo2008
Summary: This is my take if Kat crash lands in a different place, in a different family! I'll be introducing my own OC somewhere about...third chapter, depending on what happens... Rated K for...mild violence...


Sister vs. Kat

Episode I: Furry Andy, Part I

The moon light over the forest shone high, creating an eerie light. The light dew on the grass made the field outside the woods seem alive with color and life. Over by a road, a neo-modern style house still had its lights on, with two kids playing catch with a tennis ball on a wooden-deck.

"Andrew, Jessica, time to go to bed!" their mother, dressed in her nightgown, called out wearily.

"Just one more minute!" Andrew, a tall, lanky teenager with a slight goatee, wearing a black t-shirt, cargo shorts and sneakers, replied. He readied himself to throw a good one, but botched it and made it fly over his sister's head.

"Nice job, I'll get it…" Jessica said sarcastically. Racing off the porch and through the wet field barefoot, her purple vest and jeans were dark under the dull moonlight. Searching through the trees, she saw a small flash nearby. Investigating it, she discovered it was just a heavy-duty lantern manufactured for miners. She found the tennis ball after what seemed like an hour, and then raced back towards the house.

"Try not to mess it up or you'll get it next time!" she warned, readying herself. Laughing, her brother merely caught it without effort. Just when he was about to throw it, he just stopped and let his arms drop limply to his side, having a curious expression on his face.

"What?" Jessica demanded. "What's up?"

"I thought I saw a flash over there, something yellow…" he explained, walking towards the fencing of the deck.

"I saw a lantern while I was getting the ball, probably that…" she shrugged, gently smacking her catching mitt. "C'mon, when I'm still a kid!"

"Are you sure it was a lantern? I saw something move after that flash…" he continued, stepping off the deck.

"C'mon! It's probably a raccoon, or a fox or something, give it a rest!" Jessica shouted when he set off towards the tree line.

At the forest, he cautiously looked around, trying to find the source of where the flash originated. The hooting of the owls and the chirping of the crickets removed the eerie silence that comes of the woods during the night. Out of nowhere, sounds of beeping and other electronic sounds appeared. Following the noise, he quietly brushed aside some bushes, and discovered a hairless creature, thrashing a device around in its claws. By the sounds it was making, some hissing and snarling, it was most likely some feline creature. His foot collapsed harmlessly from the pressure, throwing his knee onto a stick, making it snap. Swirling around, the creature hissed demonically, its eyes turning ruby red, showing its orange-ish tongue. Gasping, Andrew bolted around and hightailed it out of there. Within a few minutes, he arrived on the highway, Interstate Five, with the creature following him very close behind.

"Nice…uh, thing…" he backed away, trying to calm it down. "Nice thing…"

The creature only snarled at him, which was really a yowl, and lunged at him, landing right on his chest. In a flurry of claws, the creature relentlessly scratched and tore at him. Eventually, he overpowered the creature, and pushed him off. Giving another hiss, the cat-like creature tried to run, but was hit by a sedan. Flying in the air, doing fast somersaults, the creature bounced a few times on the concrete street, and landed with a painful moan. Putting aside the recent attack, Andrew rushed over to its side and inspected it. The creature, now confirmed furless, gave another hiss and tried to swipe at his face, but gave a painful meow and its arm fell limp. Carefully, he picked up the creature, and rushed home, his father a veterinarian…

"Dad! Dad!" Andrew screamed, kicking the door open and then shutting it the same way. "There's a cat that got hit by a car!"

Startled by the noise, Andrew's dad quickly jumped out of bed, put on his pajamas, slippers and rushed downstairs.

"Let me see…" he said after the cat was placed on the sanitized table, immediately in professional mode. "Hmm…he may have blunt force trauma in his hind legs, plus some fractures…"

"Will he be alright?" Andrew bit his lip, putting on Morphine-soaked tissues on his scratches.

"If I can get him to the ER at my office, get the car running, I'll find a way to get him there without worsening the situation…"

"Got it…" Andrew yanked the car keys off of the rack right at the entry way, which was merely an arch, and rushed to the car…

Two years later, the same family moved towards the small city of Albany in Oregon. Over in the backyard, underground, the cat that was rescued turned out to be an alien, evidenced by him working on a circular device in his lab. Chuckling, he held it up for further inspection. Unknown to him, a man dressed in black cargo shorts and sneakers, materialized behind under a thin layer of black smoke, and skillfully did a few tricks with a Butterfly knife, putting it in a backwards grip, ready for a stab.

But, a certain spot on the metal floor was wet, since the cleaning bot wasn't repaired completely, so the man slipped slightly, giving off a wet sound. Startled, the cat spun around and clicked a remote, bringing out a turret. Before it could fire, the man brought out a black revolver and shot the turret, leaving it in an electrical mess.

"Hmm, not bad cat…but, can you back those up?" the man twirled his knife again, and entered a Prisoner Shank stance.

The cat hissed and brought out his claws, which were sharp to the molecular level.

"Andrew! Dinner time!" a woman yelled from a dark-brown deck outside an ultra-modern house.

"Great…" Andrew groaned, putting away his knife. Kat gave a groaning meow in agreement. Slumping, they hiked up the stairs, closed the metal hatch, and raced out the forest in a friendly race. Ever since he healed from the vet, he developed a bond with Andrew who, despite being scratched to his brain, saved him. But with his sister, that's a different story. Apparently, she doesn't like him at all that much, thinking he's planning on the destruction of Earth. She discovered his intelligence when she caught him creating an invention in the backyard one day home alone. To make it worse, she fried his universal-tool collar with water, forever trapping him here. That is, if there aren't any rockets or material to build it…

"Jess, I don't want any trouble out of you right now, okay?" their mom warned when everybody arrived.

"Fine…" she sighed in defeat, knowing it's impossible to argue with her. Kat blew a raspberry at her, followed by a laugh. Jessica growled, but kept her tongue in. After they all ate, Jessica went up to her room, her sophomore finals drawing near.

"Ok…so, uhh…" she began, staring at a very complicated equation. "If they call this simple, I'd like to see what they call complicated…"

A thud outside made her spin around and spotted Kat, sprawled on the hallway floor, giving a painful meow.

"You!" she pointed threateningly at him, startling the cat onto his paws. "What are ya up to?!"

Kat just shrugged, shuffling away. Jessica pursed her lips in suspicion, and then got back to studying…

Chuckling evilly, Kat finished bolting on a stereo for his latest contraption: an improvised music player built to play louder than a million jets at once. When the two year old brother of Jessica and Andrew's walked in, he quickly hid the device and played normal cat.

"Kitty!" John, the little kid, shouted playfully, crawling towards him. Slightly rough like, the little toddler hugged the hairless cat and nuzzled him, giggling. Unlike both Andrew and Jessica, he started out neutral towards the kid, but eventually his innocent and playful nature got the best of Kat. So now, whenever little Johnny was crawling around, Kat can't help but make sure he's safe.

Despite being roughed around slightly, Kat gave an affectionate purr, while making sure that John doesn't see his device and play with it. After about half-an-hour, John crawled out of the shed and into the hands of Andrew's dad. Once they were out of sight, Kat gave a triumphant laugh and hauled the device away…

Jessica moved her textbook to her bed, getting aches in her back from being bent over for so long, still confused by the Math she was studying.

"I'm so gonna fail this…" she moaned. After a minute, she fell asleep, sprawled on her back on the bed.

Kat tip-pawed into the room, sniggering evilly. He took her earphones from the desk and inserted them into her ears, and then plugged the other end into his device he sneaked in. Once he made the correct adjustments, he switched on Heavy Metal.

Startled as much as possible, Jessica nearly blasted off of her bed and hit the ceiling, leaving a crater the shape of her body.

"Kat!" she screamed her lungs out. "You are so-"

"Jessica! What did I tell you!?" Mom shouted, wearing a chef apron and flipping a pancake. Jessica gave a groan of defeat, irritated by Kat's evil snigger. He managed to run out of the room just when she armed herself with a sprayer. When he arrived in the family room, he spotted Dad and curled up next to him, purring.

"Honey…" a man on the TV whimpered. "I shrunk the kids…"

Kat stopped for a second, and then looked at the TV. Right there, was a group of kids no taller than a blade of grass, stuck in a chocolate-chip cookie. That instantly gave Kat an idea: he will build a shrink-gun and downsize Jessica, and, with a smile, keep her as a pet in a cage…on his home-planet of course. When Dad left the room, going to the Vet-building, Kat sprinted into his lab back in the forest, and immediately set to work…

Seeing Kat with an evil face, racing towards the forest, Andrew knew that he was going to torture Jessica again. Groaning, he set off after him, arriving in the lab after about a few minutes.

"Kat, c'mon…can't you two find some middle ground or something?" he began, groaning. Kat just hissed in reply, grabbing a screwdriver and a kitchen funnel.

"Ok…can you two at least leave each other alone, just for a day or two?" Andrew continued, using his fingers for emphasis. He gave an irritated meow in response, jamming a soda can in the center-piece. Andrew was about to continue on, when he tripped over a thin wire, and activated some kind of laser. Shouting out a surprised and horrified meow, Kat raced away to push Andy out of the way, but was a second too late…

An orange-green beam fired from a retro-style laser cannon, and hit Andrew when he was getting back up, with the shockwave pushing Kat back about thirty-five feet. When the smoke cleared, Kat was both horrified and shocked when he saw what had happened…

Andrew, a tall, slightly lanky teenage male who wore black a lot, so that his spilled drinks won't be noticeable, along with a dog tag necklace, was now a Russian Blue cat, still wearing the necklace, albeit smaller, with hazel eyes and a tuft of hair on the scalp.

"Whoa…" he inspected himself. If you were a human, it'll sound like a meow, but to Kat, it was perfect English. "Kat…what happened?"

"Umm…you tripped on my…Transformation Ray…hehe…" he waved nervously.

"Why'd you make it in the first place?!" Andrew flailed his paws, who can stand on hind-legs as well as Kat…but not all the time.

"I was bored and…I wanted to come with ya for that vacation that was coming up…" he explained. "Anyway…just let me make a few adjustments tomorrow, and I'll get ya back to normal…"

"Why tomorrow? Are you after Jesse in a few seconds that'll tire you out badly?" Andrew tapped his foot-paw.

"Well…that, and…I got a date with the neighbor's cat…" he shrugged, giving an embarrassed grin.

"Well then…I'm just gonna be by your side until I'm human again…that way, you won't forget…" Andrew walked to him, ending with an emphasizing growl.

"Alright, alright…guess it _is_ my fault in a way; just don't ruin this for me, okay?" Kat nodded, looking at him with a beggar's look.

"On one condition: _don't_ try and shrink Jesse…I knew what you were making there…" he flicked his head towards the shrink-gun, almost complete, missing a trigger.

"What, why-ugh, fine…" Kat pouted, crossing his arms.

"Good kitty…" he patted his head humorously. "Now, I'll go look around, see what I can do while you're on your date…"

"You can be with me, just don't try and take her, okay?" Kat stopped him, grabbing his shoulder. "I'm really starting to think we have a shot together…."

"Alright, I'll be nice Romeo…" Andrew shrugged.

"Who's that?" Kat eyed him curiously.

"Just read up _Romeo & Juliet_ and you'll know what I mean…" Andrew smirked, walking off. Kat rubbed his chin, and told himself to read up on that piece of Earth literature…

"C'mon in Clementine…" Kat opened his specially made door, stepping aside.

"Ooh! What a lovely home Kat!" Clementine, a black-furred oriental with white paws, walked in. "Who's this?"

"My good friend, Andrew!" he introduced, patting the back of a well-groomed Russian Blue.

"Pleasure to meet you, I hope Kat will be behaving tonight…" he bowed, holding down a snicker. Kat just gave him a gentle smack upside the head.

"So…I thought you live by yourself Kat?" Clementine asked when they arrived in the dining room.

"I used to…but then Andrew came by, having been orphaned when his caretakers got killed by a human…I couldn't leave him out there…" he fibbed, making sure not to explain what _really_ happened.

"Ohh…you poor thing…" she leaned over and hugged Andrew, who widened his eyes in surprise.

"Umm, thanks for your concern, but I'll be all right…at least be thankful you got a wonderful…cat like Kat here…" he gave a nervous smile, trying to get Clementine more into his friend.

"Yes, he's very wonderful that way…but I just can't help but feel a little helpless over something that horrible…" she cooed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Now then…uh, how about a meal? I got Cat Snackums!" Kat pointed behind him to a table. Cat Snackums were his favorite, and if the house was empty of it, expect him to find a way to get more for himself.

"Oh goody!" she yelped in joy, rushing over to the table.

"I'll be with you in a second! Just need to talk with Andrew here for a second!" Kat said, tugging Andrew along. "Alright, so far, she's settling for me, so go somewhere else, just to be safe…"

"Eh, I guess it's fair…um, what can I do? I can't play videogames now that I've lost my thumbs!" Andrew was close to a hiss, showing his paws to Kat.

"I got yarn…" Kat shrugged, holding up a ball of red yarn.

"Oh ha ha…if you think that'll keep me busy, then you thought-oh, MINE!" Andrew shouted when he tossed it, smiling.

"Okay…now I can relax, and be myself…" Kat chuckled, strolling over to his future-mate…


End file.
